Evil Next Door
by RatedRReanna
Summary: Kacey never met her new neighbor Jerry Dandrige. She finally gets to meet him but things turn for the worse Jerry/Oc, No romance


She looked out her window to the house next door. She was hoping to see him again. But then again there was something about him that frightened her, Something was mysterious about her new neighbor. She couldnt just pin point what it was, But many kids at school were missing. Some were in her classes and some she knew. Most were girls but occasionally guys were gone. It all happened after Jerry Dandrige moved in next door and the neighborhood has been on watch. Jerry isnt a bad guy, Well Kacey dont think so at least. He has been friendly and nice to everyone here and most liked him back, But it was others who talked and he did have a weird personality. Some people believed he was killing everyone in town and there were just no answers for the murder victims. Kacey clicked the TV off and went to the mirror to brush her hair. She heard a car outside next door.

Kacey rushed back over to the window and moved the curtins aside. No car was in the driveway nor coming out. It must have been across the street, It must have been somewhere close. She went to turn away until she seen someone walk outside. It was fairly dark outside and she saw him for the first time. Jerry stepped out the of the garage and Kacey slowly opened her window. He stood there silent looking around, It seemed like he was waiting for something. Kacey lightly stuck her head out the window hoping she could see him better. He looked left then looked up and the window. She tried to get back inside and not feel so embarrassed, But something was keep her gaze stuck to his.

"Hey" "His voice was calm and cool. His dark eyes were just staring through her.

"Hi" She sounded a little nervous, Or many even scared.

"You've been waiting for me havent you?" He laughed.

"No...I mean your my neighbor and I havent had a chance to introduce myself yet"

He smirked. Jerry had a little smirk after that comment. Kacey tried not to smile but she couldnt help it. He had a nice little smile, To her he had a nice everything.

"Well, Im Jerry. Now you know who I am. Then you can stop waiting at your window every night"

"Im Kacey...How did you know my, Nevermind

"Kacey, I like that name." He nodded. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah...Same here Jerry" She smiled. "Do you maybe want some company?"

"Sure, It sounds like...Fun"

Kacey closed her window and walked back over to the mirror. She made sure she looked good to go talk to him. He may have been years older than her but she still wanted to look good. She ran down the stairs peaking out the window. Jerry was opening the garage door more, He was still waiting for her. Kacey sighed then walked outside, Cutting through the yard and standing in his driveway. He turned around to look at her and his eyes seemed darker than ever.

"Now you finally get to meet your neighbor"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Sorry I was watching you out of my window" She shruged and couldnt get her gaze away once again. Her eyes trailed down to his white tanktop then back up at him. He laughed.

"Just dont do it again. You never know what is out there and who is watching back"

She shook her head yes. The sky was becoming a darker shade of grey and she looked around. Kacey thought to herself why Jerry only came out when it got dark. She wanted to ask but then again she didnt want to be so blunt.

"So Jerry...Why do I only see you around when it gets dark?" She had to do it.

"Just like you are in high school, I work on the strip, I sleep during the day, Is that a problem?"

"No, I just...Look Im sorry, I shouldnt have asked. I think I'll just go back home"

She shook her head but didnt move. She waited for him to say something, Insted he walked back into his garage. She sighed then turned her back about to leave until he said something.

"I like you. You have a different personality" He smirked once again. He walked back out and had his gaze focused on her. His eyes were very dark and she couldnt look away from him, She was stuck once again.

"I hear what other people say about me, How they think I commit all the murders. But no one will ever figure out the truth now will they? I hope you not anotehr teenager that believes it, Cause rumor is Im a vampire"

"I know...Vampires are make-believe creatures that feed off of innocent people. The truth is your my neighbor just like the others around and..." She trailed off not knowing what to say.

He laughed and smiled. She was amusing him.

"You dont really think that Im a vampire, Do you Kacey?"

She shook her head no realizing how scary he is becoming the closer he got. She wanted to panic but what if he isnt one but the dark was approching. But it all started to come together. He slept all day, Only came ut at night, Very mysterious and the blackest eyes that felt like they were staring into your soul. Jerry wasnt normal anymore and Kacey started taking steps back to her house feeling the need to be afraid.

"But they're right. In fact, You seem like the perfect prey tonight. Lets play a game"

"Leave me alone Jerry. This isnt funny at all"

Jerry started taking threatening steps towards her. She kept backing up and tripped over her own two feet falling lightly on the ground. She cried out hoping someone would hear her but no one came to the rescue. Her feet shuffled on the ground before picking herslef up and sprinting to her house. In one swift move, Jerry grabbed her around the waist, Covered her mouth with his hand and began dragging her into his house. She kicked and fought as much as she could but his iron grip wouldnt let go. He roughly threw her to the ground of the house. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Still to Kacey he looked attractive with his white tanktop and jeans that hugged his body. But with fear taking over, Kacey wouldnt want to know anything else except getting out of that house. Herry stood there staring at her and his eyes were now dark as midnight. She cried light backing up to the stairs.

"Jerry please...I wont tell, I promise"

"You know why no one has came to help you?" He smirked then whispered. "Because I kill them all"

He leaned againest the door thinking of all the disappearances around that town.

"Doris was one, Along with Ed and Adam...You and Charley were next on my list, Slowly taking you both out. Take one house, Then the other. Kacey was just to eager to be number one" He laughed lightly.

She frowned before grabbing onto a star and ran as fast as she could up them. The house almost looked identical to her house but with the windows blacked out, It made it ten times darker to see where she was going. Kacey ran into his bedroom, At least thats what she was guessing.

"Kacey...If you think your getting out of this house alive, Your not"

He had a slight laugh and she could hear his footsteps get louder and louder, Close and closer. Kacey opened the closet lightly and hides behind some clothes. She took out her hpone hoping to get service to call someone. She quickly shut it knowing he was close and backed up into the wall. Something was moving behind her . Possibly a way to get out...Or another vampire. She turned around watching the secret door flood the closet with a bright light. She slowly took a step then stopped knowing something was wrong about it. Kacey held her breath praying he left since she couldnt hear anymore footsteps. The closet doors rip open and he stands there with a smirk.

"Didnt think Id find you? Dont be so surprised"

He grabs her shirt and throws her outside and she falls hitting the table. Kacey slowly picks herself up and he grabs a handful of her hair. She looks up at him and knows that this could be the last chance to be alive again.

"You found the room...Perfect" He looked at her. "If you wouldnt have came over, This wouldnt be happening...But Id get you sometime anyway"

He started to drag her through the room, Into the closet and in the mysterious white room. She kicked and screamed trying to get out again but nothing wroked. Jerry opened a door and threw her inside. Kacey looked around trying to figure out a way to get out. He closed the door and walked over to her slowly taking in her fear and her scent. She backed away to the wakk as he leaned down to look at her. He grabbed her arm bringing her closer to him. Jerry pushed her brown hair aside staring at her neck. She slapped him across the face and he turned from the impact. He stared at the other wall and huffed. Kacey was afraid but wanted to get out of there at all costs. He slowly turned his head with fangs bared. She wanted to do it again but the look in his eyes were to terrifing.

"Not a smart Kacey...Not a smart move at all"

"Let me go!"

She got enough courage to push him back with all force which moved him a little. She got up and ran to the door tugging on the door knob. Kacey had no idea how it was going to open so she kept trying and trying. Jerry rushed over and grabbed her by the arm biting into her neck hard. She screamed and cried as she felt blood begin to slide down her neck onto her shoulder. Kacey began to feel light headed and dizzy, All as if it were a horrible dream, But nothing would wake her up from reality. He drank enough to drain some of her energy then walked to the door.

"You...I like you. You challenge me unlike the others. I think Im going to keep you around for a while"

He sliently slipped out of the room and Kacey layed there holding her neck staring at the ceiling. Jerry was a monster. A monster that was going to evantually kill her. She should have listened to Ed when she had the chance but who would believe in vampires anyway. She took her phone out dialing the only number she could think of, someone who would know tht she wasnt crazy. Kacey put it on speaker not knowing if she could even hold the phone. It rang and rang until someone had answered.

"Hello? uh...Is this Kacey?"

"Charley...Help me" 


End file.
